Mario
Mario is the main character of most of the Mario games. He is a plumber with a red hat, blue overalls, and a mustache. He often goes out to rescue Princess Peach from the evil Koopa King, Bowser. He attacks by jumping on his enemies. He also uses items like the Fire Flower and the Starman, and hammers on occasion, to defeat his enemies. Sometimes his younger brother Luigi comes with him Though Mario does undoubtedly talk in RPG's, his words are never shown in text boxes like the others. Appearances Note that while the order of the games listed is close to the order of their release date, and can conceivably be placed in this order in the timeline, this is not the same as the release date (particularly the later games), and may not be the same as the chronological order. They are grouped according to game system, and with the "Paper Mario" listed after the 3D installment. Super Mario universe Donkey Kong Mario's first appearance was in the arcade game Donkey Kong. His enemy, Donkey Kong, kidnapped Pauline, and Mario climbed up several obstacles to save her. Jumping over barrels and fighting off fireballs with a hammer, Mario eventually defeated Donkey Kong, sending him falling. Donkey Kong Jr. In Donkey Kong Jr., for the arcade, and later released for the NES, Mario is the main antagonist. He kidnapped Donkey Kong (possibly after their previous fight) and imprisoned him in a cage. He sent Snapjaws, Nitpickers, and Sparks after Donkey Kong Jr., who was on a quest to save his father. Eventually, he defeated Mario by putting all the keys into place, sending Mario falling and getting hurt (possibly he was killed, as there was a halo over his head, but survived due to 1-Up Mushroom) while Donkey Kong Jr. caught Donkey Kong. Exclusive to the arcade version, there is a scene where Donkey Kong gets angry at Mario and knocks him away. Mario is then forced to retreat. Mario has not fought Donkey Kong since. Battle To defeat Mario, Donkey Kong Jr. must place six keys into their holes. To do this, he must climb up chains under the keys to move them upward until they reach the hole. Donkey Kong Jr. must also avoid the Nitpickers that Mario sends after him. Once all six keys are in place, the ground under Mario and Donkey Kong will fall, with Donkey Kong Jr. catching his father as they fall. Super Mario Bros. In the NES game [[Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]], Mario is once again the main character. Player 1 controls him while Player 2 controls Luigi, should Mario lose a life during a 2-player game. Mario could get bigger with a Mushroom, and shoot fireballs with a Fire Flower. He could also become invincible with a Starman. The evil Koopa King, Bowser, kidnapped Princess Peach, so Mario and Luigi set out to save him. Traveling through eight worlds and fighting seven common enemies disguised as Bowser, the Mario Bros. fought Bowser in his castle, and defeated him by chopping the bridge down and sending him falling into the lava (alternately, the player can shoot him five times with fireballs). After that, Mario rescued Peach from Bowser's castle. Super Mario Bros. 2 In the NES game ''Super Mario Bros. 2, Mario is one of four playable characters, the other three being Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad. They traveled through the world Subcon to save its inhabitants from the evil Wart. After defeating his generals, two Mousers, two Tryclydes, Fryguy, and Clawgrip, along with several Birdos, they defeated Wart by throwing vegetables into his mouth, and then released the Subcon. Afterward, Mario woke up to find that the whole adventure was a dream. Super Mario Bros. 3 In the NES game Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario set out with Luigi to save seven kingdoms from Bowser's kids, the Koopalings. He not only used Fire Flowers in this game, but Raccoon Leaves (turning him into a raccoon), and Frog and Tanooki Suits (turning him into a frog and a form similar to his raccoon form). Mario defeated all seven Koopalings and restored the kings of their respective kingdoms, however, Mario then received a note from Bowser saying he kidnapped Peach while Mario was distracted with the Koopalings. So Mario and Luigi entered Bowser's realm, full of fire and skulls, and eventually defeated him in his castle, tricking him into falling to his doom. Afterward, Mario rescued Peach. Super Mario Land In the GameBoy game Super Mario Land, Mario went to the kingdom of Sarasa Land to rescue Princess Daisy from the evil alien, Tatanga, who was trying to take over the land and marry her to become king. Mario traveled through its four kingdoms: Birabuto, Muda, Easton, and Chai, fighting new enemies and defeating Tatanga's generals, King Totomesu, Dragonzamasu, Hiyoihoi, and Biokinton, before fighting Tatanga inside his spaceship. After Tatanga is defeated Mario rescues Daisy. Mario uses Super Balls instead of fireballs, and during the final stages of Muda and Chai, he travels in a Marine Pop and a Sky Pop, a submarine and an aircruiser that can shoot torpedoes. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins In the GameBoy game Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Mario returned from fighting Tatanga only to discover that his castle in Mario Land had been taken over by his rival, Wario, who scattered the six Golden Coins from the castle all over Mario Land. Mario got the coins back, defeating Wario's minions, including Tatanga, before entering his castle, which Wario magically transformed into a castle full of death traps, but Mario eventually reached Wario and defeated him, forcing him to retreat and restoring his castle to normal. Aside from Fire Flowers, Mario also used carrots to turn into Rabbit Mario, whose ears slowed down his falling. Super Mario World In the SNES game Super Mario World, Mario and Luigi traveled through Dinosaur Land, with a Yoshi coming with them often, to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser again. Mario defeated the Koopalings again before fighting Bowser in his castle, and eventually defeating him, sending him spiraling into the distance. Mario not only used Fire Flowers, but also a Cape, which slowed down his falling and was used to attack enemies. Super Mario 64 In the N64 game, Super Mario 64, Mario received a letter from Peach and went over to her castle, only to find that Bowser took it over and trapped the Toads and Peach inside the walls. Mario traveled through different levels, fighting enemies and collecting the castle's Stars, until he had 70 stars and fought Bowser. Mario defeated him by throwing him into some spike bombs, and the power of the stars was restored to the castle, releasing Peach and the Toads. Mario attacks in this game by jumping, punching, and stomping. He can also triple jump, long jump, and backflip, and uses three different caps to become metal, transparent, or able to fly. Luigi's Mansion In the Game Cube game, Luigi's Mansion, Mario and Luigi took separate roads through Boo Woods to a mansion Luigi won in a contest that he didn't even enter. Mario was the first to arrive, little did he know that this was a devious plot by King Boo, who then captured Mario and imprisoned him in a portrait. However, Luigi stood against the ghosts with the Poltergust, and eventually defeated King Boo, sucking him into the Poltergust and turning him into a portrait, before Professor E. Gadd used the reverse function on the Portrificationizer to release Mario from his portrait. Unlike most games, Mario speaks a line shown in a text box, as seen when he is imprisoned in a portrait yelling for someone to get him out. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Mario is imprisoned in a painting again by King Boo, but is released again after King Boo is defeated and reimprisoned. Super Mario Sunshine In the Game Cube game, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario is once again the protagonist. He uses a machine called FLUDD to spray water, which is how he attacks enemies aside from jumping on them. He can still triple jump and backflip, but the long jump is replaced by FLUDD's hover nozzle. Mario traveled with Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and several Toads to Isle Delfino, which was defaced by graffiti in the form of dangerous goop. To make matters worse, he was accused of causing the graffiti, as the poster of the suspect looked like him. Mario was asked to clean the graffiti up, with E. Gadd's invention, FLUDD. Later, he discovered the real culprit, Shadow Mario, who tried to kidnap Peach, but Mario chased him down. After collecting several Shine Sprites and fighting several graffiti monsters and monsters who work for Shadow Mario, such as Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper, Mario heard that Peach was kidnapped by Shadow Mario, so he went to Pinna Park to rescue her and fought Shadow Mario's machine, Mecha Bowser, and destroyed it. Shadow Mario revealed that he was Bowser's son, Bowser Jr., and took Peach to Corona Mountain. After collecting more Shine Sprites, defeating enemies such as a Wiggler, Phantamanta, and his brother's arch-nemesis King Boo, and driving Shadow Mario out of each of the seven areas of Delfino, Mario entered Corona Mountain and defeated Bowser and Bowser Jr., rescuing Peach and restoring peace to Isle Delfino. Afterward, he and the others were able to enjoy their vacation. Super Princess Peach In the DS game Super Princess Peach, Mario received another role reversal; Bowser kidnapped him, along with Luigi and several Toads. Princess Peach set out to rescue them. Traveling through Vibe Island, she eventually fought Bowser, defeated him, and rescued Mario from his imprisonment in the Bowser Villa. New Super Mario Bros. Once again, Mario appears as the protagonist of New Super Mario Bros. for the DS. In addition to the usual Mushrooms and Fire Flowers, he can also use Mini Mushrooms and Mega Mushrooms to turn small and walk on water and jump higher, or turn big and trample enemies and blocks in his path. Luigi, as usual in the Super Mario Bros. games, is controlled by a second player when Mario loses a life in a 2-player game. Mario once again set out with Luigi to rescue Princess Peach when she was kidnapped by Bowser Jr. He fought Bowser Jr. in each world, sometimes more than once. At the end of the first world, Mario and Luigi fought Bowser, and finally killed him by pressing a Skull Switch to send him falling into lava. After fighting their way through more worlds and enemies, including bosses Mummypokey, Cheepskipper, Mega Goomba, Petey Piranha, Monty Tank, and Lakithunder, as well as Bowser's skeleton, they reached Bowser's castle, where Bowser Jr. revived Bowser and both fought against Mario, but he and Luigi eventually ran under Bowser and hit the Skull Switch, sending him falling a long distance below (though he and his son survived), and rescued Peach. Super Mario Galaxy Mario is the protagonist of Super Mario Galaxy, for the Wii. His punch attack and FLUDD are replaced by a spin attack, and he can do long jumps, triple jumps, stomps, and backflips. He travels through different galaxies by launch star and pull star. He can also use items to turn into a bee, a Boo, and a spring. He can also pick up Fire Flowers and Ice Flowers to shoot fireballs or freeze water. When Bowser kidnapped Princes Peach and took her into space, Mario tried to stop him, but was sent flying to a small planet by Kamek. After finding a Power Star, Mario was taken to the Astral Observatory by three Star Bunnies, where Rosalina told him that Bowser stole all the Power Stars and Grand Stars used to power the observatory. Mario entered several domes to travel to many different galaxies, fighting off many of Bowser's minions, turning into many different forms, at one point having to rescue Luigi from a haunted house, and fighting Bowser, while also fighting off enemies Bowser Jr. sent after him. Eventually, after collecting 60 Power Stars and all but the last Grand Star, Mario made his way to the center of Bowser's Galaxy Reactor and fought Bowser. Eventually he defeated him and took back the final Grand Star. Bowser's sun exploded and became a black hole, but the Lumas entered it to destroy it. Mario, Peach, Bowser, and others ended up back at Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom, while Rosalina remained at the Astral Observatory, hinting that the Lumas would return. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Mario is the protagonist of Super Mario Galaxy 2, for the Wii, the latest mainstream game released. His attacks and techniques are the same as in the first Super Mario Galaxy, but his transformation items are expanded to include Cloud Mushrooms and Rock Mushrooms. When Bowser, in giant form, kidnapped Princess Peach and took her to a giant fortress in space, Mario met (presumably) the same Luma he traveled with in the first game, and used a Launch Star to get to a starship, which the Luma named Lubba made into a Mario-shaped ship called Starship Mario, which needed power from Power Stars to move. Mario collected enough Power Stars to get to more galaxies and collect stars, fighting off Bowser Jr. and Bowser several times to get Grand Stars. Sometimes he would switch places with Luigi. At the conclusion of his battle with Bowser Jr., Bowser Jr.'s machine exploded and sent him flying into space. After a familiar-looking galaxy in which Mario destroyed his old enemy, the Whomp King, Mario reached Bowser's fortress and fought him. Mario finally defeated him by smashing meteorites into him, and got the final Grand Star and rescued Peach. Afterward, Rosalina appeared, and the Luma returned to her, taking Mario's hat. Mario later somehow got his hat back, returned to Starship Mario, and traveled through through the secret world to get even more Power Stars, fighting five previous foes - Dino Piranha, King Kaliente, Bouldergeist, Major Burrows, and Fiery Dino Piranha - in one of the galaxies. At any time, Luigi could take over for him, and vice versa. Super Mario 3D Land Mario once again fought against Bowser to rescue Princess Peach, and against Dry Bowser to rescue Luigi. Super Mario 3D World Mario fights alongside Luigi, Princess Peach, and Blue Toad against Bowser, destroying him. New Super Mario Bros. U Mario fights alongside Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad against Bowser and the Koopalings to rescue Peach again. New Super Mario Bros. Wii In the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario is the main character. Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad are his partners, and can be controlled simultaneously by second, third, and fourth players. Mario uses all the items from New Super Mario Bros. except the Mega Mushroom, replaced by the Propeller Mushroom and the Penguin Suit. Also, the Ice Flower is available. On Princess Peach's birthday, Bowser sent Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings to kidnap Peach. Mario, Luigi, and the two Toads set out to rescue her. Going through seven worlds, defeating each of the Koopalings one by one, and Bowser Jr. a few times, they finally reached Bowser's area. After defeating Kamek and Bowser Jr., they fought Bowser and knocked him into the lava. However, Kamek made him bigger (and apparently resistant to lava), before being accidentally knocked off his broom into the lava to a presumed death as Giant Bowser chased Mario through the castle before Mario drained the lava and sent Bowser falling, and then rescued Peach. They left the castle in a hot air balloon. Mario & Luigi universe For a more detailed description of their adventutres, visit the games' articles. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Mario fights alongside Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Princess Peach against the evil Smithy and his minions. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Alongside Luigi, Mario goes to the Beanbean Kingdom and fights the evil witch Cackletta and her servant, Fawful, to prevent her from taking over the world using the Beanstar. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Mario and Luigi go back in time and fight alongside their baby selves against the evil Shroobs, led by Princess Shroob. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Mario and Luigi go inside Bowser and help him overcome obstacles and defeat enemies, as they share a common enemy in Fawful and must prevent him from taking over the Mushroom Kingdom using the Dark Star. After Fawful's demise, Mario and Luigi defeat Bowser. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Mario fights alongside Luigi against the evil duo of Bowser and Antasma, entering the dream world through a portal created by Luigi's dreams. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Mario fights alongside Luigi and Paper Mario against Bowser, Paper Bowser, and their minions. Paper Mario universe For a more detailed description of his adventures, visit the games' articles. Paper Mario Mario can run faster by pressing Z to spin. He also uses a hammer. He attacks in battle with jump and hammer attacks, and also uses Star Spirit powers. He can use stronger attacks that use FP. He also has eight partners that join him throughout the course of the game. Princess Peach invited Mario and Luigi to a party at her castle. However, while Mario was talking with Peach, Bowser, who stole the Star Rod from Star Haven, lifted Peach's Castle (now on top of Bowser's castle) into the sky, and then used the Star Rod to become invincible and defeat Mario, knocking him out the window with a bolt of lightning afterward. Mario survived, however, with the help of the seven Star Spirits, and was taken to a Toad House by some good Goombas to heal. Mario saw Eldstar, the first Star Spirit, appear and tell him to go to Shooting Star Summit. However, Bowser's servant Kammy Koopa teleported a giant block in his way, so Mario went to the veranda to ask Goompa for a hammer, only to find it gone and fall. After meeting Goompa and finding the Hammer, Mario encountered a bully named Jr. Troopa and defeated him (though he would return for revenge several times throughout his quest). After reaching Goomba Village, Mario and Goombario decided to travel together to fight Bowser's minions. After defeating the Goomba King and going to Shooting Star Summit, Mario was given the Lucky Star by Twink, allowing him to use the Action Command. In his adventures to rescue the Star Spirits, Mario got more partners, and more powerful hammers and boots. After saving all the Star Spirits, Mario defeated Bowser, recovering the Star Rod. Mario appears alongside Peach in the final part of the non-canon parade, walking over to Mario's house and watching the fireworks during the ending screen. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Mario was called to Rogueport by Princess Peach to search for treasure with her, only to run into Lord Crump and be informed by Toadsworth that Peach vanished. Mario collected the Crystal Stars, while again receiving new partners and powerups, as well as emails from Peach giving details about the plans of the villain, Grodus, to awaken the Shadow Queen and take over the world. Mario defeated Grodus, Bowser, and the Shadow Queen, saving both Peach and the world. Paper Mario Sticker Star Mario does not get any partners this time, and needs stickers to be able to attack. Mario defeats Bowser again, obtaining pieces of the Sticker Comet and the Sticker Stars. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam When the book to the Paper Mario universe is opened in the Mario & Luigi universe, Paper Mario comes out into the world and fights alongside the 3D Mario and Luigi against Bowser and his minions, returning to his world once the Bowsers are defeated. Super Paper Mario Mario is one of four heroes of the prophecy, other three being Peach, Bowser, and Luigi. Mario goes to Bowser's castle with Luigi to rescue Peach from Bowser, only to find her kidnapper is really Count Bleck, who knocks Mario out and captures Luigi, Bowser, and his minions. Tippi transports Mario to Flipside, where he collects Pure Hearts and eventually defeats Count Bleck, and later the true enemy, Dimentio, alongside Peach and Bowser. Paper Mario: Color Splash Without any partners at his side, Mario fights a possessed Bowser and the Koopalings in a similar style to Sticker Star. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Murder victims Category:Final bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Donkey Kong Jr. enemies Category:Four main characters Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Luigi's Mansion characters Category:Super Mario Sunshine characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:Partners in Time characters Category:Bowser's Inside Story characters Category:Super Princess Peach characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 characters Category:Super Paper Mario characters Category:Super Mario World characters Category:Super Mario 64 characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 characters Category:Paper Mario Sticker Star characters